User talk:MatiasNTRM
Welcome Hello MatiasNTRM, and welcome to the , the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the Teenager page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. For a full list of ways you can help, visit Nitrome:Helping out. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- 20:53, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for adding those avatar images to each Test Subject Arena 2 character page!-- 01:44, November 17, 2013 (UTC) About those edits of yours... Hi Matias! I have been noticing you have been going across the Mega Mash pages and adding "variations" sections to the pages. While this is very helpful, when writing on the wiki we try to be very formal, so if you could refrain from doing things such as ---- "This appears as electric chain in Ninja. ----->" ---- but instead make it look and sound professional, such as this: ---- "Sand chains appear as an electric chain in the Ninja areas of the game." Electric-chain-ninja-;D.jpg Using galleries in this way and exchanging words does wonders for how our wiki is presented. Also, when uploading images to the wiki, try to make sure they are in .png form such as this, not this. If you need help on how to make images transparent (like this, read any of these easy guides on how to. I'm not trying to rant on you, or make you feel like you did a bad job with your edits, I'm just trying to help you for the future. If you have any questions or concerns, message me on my talk page! 02:18, March 18, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Also, I'm sorry but there is no need to duplicate someone's image and re-upload it to the wiki. This just clutters up the wiki and is anti-productive, so your image will be deleted. Thanks! Fanart Unfortunately, Fanart isn't allowed here. You can uploaded it to the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki and embed it here by following the steps on this page. -- 22:30, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :Please stop uploading fanart. Fanart isn't allowed here, and should instead be uploaded to the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki. After uploading it there, you can embed it here by following the steps on this page. -- 22:47, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :↑ (español: Desafortunadamente, Fan Art no está permitido aquí. Puede subido al Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki e incrustarlo aquí siguiendo los pasos de esta página.) (Google Translate) -- 22:56, April 6, 2014 (UTC) RE:Featured article I will talk to Random-storykeeper about changing it. Thanks for notifying me. -- 23:30, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Talk pages Talk pages are meant for discussion on how to improve an article, not for just general discussion. If you want to test code or something out, you can do so on Project:Sandbox.-- 21:07, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Signature Hello! I saw that no one made you a signature, so I made one for you according to your request here. This is what it looks like: [[User:MatiasNTRM|'MatiasNTRM']] This is the code: [[User:MatiasNTRM|'MatiasNTRM']] If you are happy with the signature, then you can use it by following the instructions here. If you want to make changes, you can suggest changes on your talk page or here. If you want a more specific colour, you may want to select a colour from here. -- 14:35, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Redirect pages Feel free to move pages on your own. There's no need to tell others to do it via talk page unless you anticipate it'll be highly controversial or something. Just look for the dropdown arrow next to the edit button and click on it, then "Rename". You'll be brought to a page where you can add the title you want to rename the page to, as well as space to provide a reason. This will leave a redirect on the former page title while moving all its history and content to the title you suggest. A visual guide on renaming pages can be found . If you see a title that needs renaming, it's usually okay to go forth and rename the page without reporting it on a talk page, as long as you provide a reason for moving. I just noticed that all your talk page contributions so far consist of "Please redirect this page to ", when it's very easy to do so yourself! 08:17, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Christian template If you want, you can use this template: The code: -- 23:23, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Removing profile We have seen you deleted one of our inactive user's profile information, hm? Just to note you, don't do that, because someone doesn't visit here anymore. Just leave them alone. Think this situation: What do you like that someday you leave for few months and I come here and delete your profile information? Just to demonstrate how Konny would feel if he would come back someday and see you have edited his page. -- 19:17, February 15, 2016 (UTC) ReRE what ever this was about PErsonal information is no excuse to do that. We don't blank inactive people's pages, because we need the information as the evidence for something. Even if they're our nephews. This is also for user talk messages. Do not delete any messages on your talk page. 15:25, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Published games discussion Seeing as you've recently been active, I'd like to invite you have a look at (and perhaps) participate in a discussion about published games and the wiki: Forum:How the wiki should handle published games. Thanks, 09:55, September 11, 2016 (UTC)